<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wake up (i’ve got you) by ghost_a3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083496">wake up (i’ve got you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_a3/pseuds/ghost_a3'>ghost_a3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SPOILERS FOR RWBY V8 C12, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, Yangst, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_a3/pseuds/ghost_a3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>looking at yang hunched over, shaking  and sobbing and panicking with an empty look in her eyes that blake knows means she’s still stuck. stuck in her head, in her memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Summer Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wake up (i’ve got you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in imessage at 11pm and then edited it in a google doc and now we’re here.</p><p>enjoy the yangst :’)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the first thing yang hears is laughter. a familiar kind of laughter that fills her with nostalgia, happiness and dread at the same time. </p><p>when she opens her eyes she realizes she’s in her childhood bedroom, and the laughter she’s hearing is a mix of her own and ruby’s. she looks outside through the large window, it’s dark out, the shattered moon shining a soft light through the panes of glass.</p><p>she hears laughter again and her gaze shoots to the door as it opens. when it opens she feels like crying. </p><p>summers walking in with a 3 year old ruby on her hip and a 6 year old yang running past her legs into her bed. she’d always had so much energy before bed. ruby had fallen asleep in summer’s arms, and was being laid in her bed while the young version of herself whispered to her mother. </p><p>whispers of promises to return, promises to bake cookies and put a new trinket from summer’s latest mission on the shelf above her desk. </p><p>there was a look in summer’s eyes yang hadn’t understood when she was little. perhaps, she thought, perhaps summer was sad to leave on a mission, that she’d miss her daughters. </p><p>yang watched as the young blonde hugged summer and promised to take care of ruby and dad, that she’d always be strong for them when summer was gone. summer had tucked her in after that and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“you be good for your father ok? he needs all the help he can get when it comes to ruby,” young-yang had giggled at that, nodding and yawning at the same time.</p><p>“i’ll be home before you know it, sunflower. i love you.” </p><p>yang knew now that summer hadn’t ever expected to come back.</p><p>“i love you too mama!”</p><p>summer kisses her forehead again and leaves the room, leaving her daughters in that room for longer than either of them had expected.</p><p>when the memory began to fade yang was sobbing.<br/>
“why!? why are you showing me this?!” she didn’t know who she was yelling at, just that she was.<br/>
and that they wouldn’t listen of she begged them to stop.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>when Blake snaps out of the memory, she’s surrounded by darkness. </p><p>she can barely register the water she’s standing in as she looks around. above her are the paths the citizens of atlas and mantle had taken to get to vacuo, too far to get to without some kind of magic, she muses. </p><p>the next thing she realizes is that her team isn’t with her, yang isn't with her. she calls out their names, nothing but the echoes of her own voice respond. blake will explain later that she felt something draw her in a direction, that something was leading her foward in the darkness of that pocket world. </p><p>the next thing she registers is that she’s running, running in the direction her heart, her soul guides her towards. </p><p>she sees a faint spec of gold amongst the pitch black and breaks into a sprint, her legs aching as she rushes towards that familiar color. she stops a few feet away before dropping her knees. </p><p>looking at yang hunched over, shaking  and sobbing and panicking with an empty look in her eyes that blake knows means she’s still stuck. stuck in her head, in her memories.</p><p>————————————-</p><p>the memory had faded into a new one, one she hated more than summer’s goodbye. it was dark again, though there was no moonlight cutting through the curtains this time. she was a few months older here, maybe 7. </p><p>she’d woken up in the middle of the night, hoping to just go down and get some water, she got much more than she had expected.</p><p>as young-yang walked down the hallway to the stairs, yang wanted desperately to stop her, to turn her around and have her go back to bed.</p><p> she’d made it to the top of the stairs when the voices came up, hushed whispers and drunken slurs between the only adults left in her life.</p><p>“you’ve got two kids who need a dad, tai.”</p><p>“you think i don’t know that?”</p><p>yang knew she should’ve turned around, went back to bed. that she wasn’t supposed to hear anything that was being said, but she couldn’t. </p><p>she couldn’t move, she was stuck listening in a conversation that practically ruined her life.</p><p>“i cant always be around, i’m a huntsman. you’re their dad, the least you can do is get off your ass once in a while and make them a gods damned meal more than twice a week.”</p><p>“they’ve gotten by fine, i’ll be ready soon enough.”</p><p>yang saw the tears in her younger version’s eyes, and wished more than anything she could comfort herself.</p><p>“yang’s barely 7 years old taking care of a 5 year old while you sit in your office or your bedroom instead of being there for them.” she hears footsteps draw towards the door and a glass bottle shatter on the floor.</p><p>“summer wasn’t even her mom, she’ll be fine,”<br/>
the tears were back on her face and her younger self had started crying.</p><p>“what the hell, tai-?!” she remembers running off back to her room and burying herself under her covers, crying into a pillow the rest of that night.</p><p>the memory fades again and she’s back in the dark, wailing and sobbing so hard her chest hurts and her throat is hoarse.</p><p>she knows there’s more memories, more suffering this place will put her through.</p><p>for now though, she lets go, and prays to the gods this next one won’t hurt as much.</p><p>she knows she’s wrong, but she can’t bring herself to care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>